


On Your Right

by owlpockets



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/pseuds/owlpockets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam makes a questionable choice to finally beat Steve on the track.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Right

“On your right!” Steve did a quick double take as something zoomed past him on the sidewalk. Or, rather, several inches above the sidewalk, decidedly human legs pumping frantically in the air. It was Sam.

Instead of chasing him, Steve stopped in the grass and watched his friend wipe out trying to go around a corner, loosing his jetpack along the way. Shaking his head and trying very hard not to laugh, Steve caught up, standing over Sam as he lay winded. “I told you to stay away from Tony Stark. I told you it wouldn’t end well.”

“Fuck you,” Sam wheezed. “Worth it.”


End file.
